


荣耀与丑闻

by Ecirvana



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecirvana/pseuds/Ecirvana
Summary: 国服六章推完动的笔，就，慢慢填……谢谢两位来我迦勒底，虽然高文卿比五星还难抽（。交换各自做过最坏的一件事这个桥段来自陀思妥耶夫斯基《白痴》。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 国服六章推完动的笔，就，慢慢填……谢谢两位来我迦勒底，虽然高文卿比五星还难抽（。  
> 交换各自做过最坏的一件事这个桥段来自陀思妥耶夫斯基《白痴》。

一

大约在心口为剑尖所贯穿的几天前，加雷斯曾经交托后事一般地在谈话中向他提到：“我不恨他，请你也不要恨了。”

“即使他第二次夺去你的生命，也不要恨吗？”

“即使他第二次夺去我的生命，也不要恨了。”

妹妹死后，高文自召唤以来第一次沉沉入睡。在加雷斯消失的地方立起光滑的城墙，太阳极慢极久地照耀着，飞溅的鲜血淡如光斑。他把剑扔在地上，用披风裹住自己，在她身边躺了下来。他活在白昼下，却觉得很冷。但他握住披风，将它往上拉扯时并不为了保暖，而仅仅是习惯罢了。他睡得很沉，睡了很久，或许出于自身的意愿，他没再梦到妹妹和她握剑的手、她圣徒般流泪的眼睛，事后他回想起，觉得两次生命中没有比这更为心如磐石的时刻。

剑在身旁碎裂，流出了岩浆。空气中滞留着微弱的血液香气，闻起来甜腻腥涩。它们与硝石混合在一起，被日光点燃了。在卡美洛洁白无瑕的躯体上，嵌入了灼灼闪耀的火苗，深处的眼睛流出泪水，很快地蒸发了。剑鞘上的皮革变成毒蛇，顺着剑身的碎片游走，向上攀援，吐出的毒液让剑的尸体化为齑粉。这样奇特怪异的场景竟给他一种熟悉之感，并且在那时，他的手中也是没有剑的。在临死之前，他把剑扔下，就着一丝微光把信写完了。骑士在他身旁厮杀，把长矛捅进血肉，在里面翻搅，他们的体态、面貌、肌肉隆起的弧度似乎是摹仿着几日之前他为狮子王举剑的样子而造就的。正午前的片刻，亚瑟王的军队清理战场，垂死的人哭已死的人，搂抱他们，最后一次亲吻他们，把他们埋进土里，阳光打在他们的脸上。它映在记忆里，却仿佛破晓时分，除却手中纸笔的其余事物皆笼罩在阴晦的云雾之中。他疑心那时旧伤发作的痛楚夺去他的感官，仅剩的精神牵系在薄薄纸片之上，他的手抖了几次，沾上的墨水像人的黑血。尽管神智昏聩、不甚清明，他写得倒很快，用词非常恳切，并且在交代战事后作了简短的忏悔，请求对方无论如何要来到坟前与他的亡魂相见。

“请醒来吧，王正召见您。不过无论她是否见您，您都不应该在这里睡觉的。”

自己的死状在眼前急速退去，兰斯洛特跪在他的身边，一绺深色的头发从前额上垂下，遮住了半只眼睛。他没有穿盔甲，微微喘着气，手里握着高文的剑。

“包括您的剑，也请不要乱丢了。”

但高文没有起身，他盯着剑看了一会儿，忽然微微仰起头，伸手扶住兰斯洛特耳后一小块暴露在外的皮肤，并且像是为了把对方的容貌看得更清楚似的，把那绺头发向后梳去。兰斯洛特似乎因惊讶而轻声地吸气，他的手指触碰到的地方微微地发红了。

“在我的印象里，你的头发似乎是比现在要长的。”

“是吗？您这么记得，有什么凭据呢？”

“我全都记得的。我要做的无非是回溯往事罢了。兰斯洛特卿，您阅读了我的信，在之后像一个真正虔诚而守信的好人那样赶来看我，我十分感激。就在刚才，我在睡梦中重读了那封信，至于后来的一切，也都像信一样清晰。不知怎么，我全都记得的。您来坟前看我，为我祈祷，尽管那时我的灵魂极有可能已经消散，顽石一般沉降了，您还是在墓前为我哭泣，并且在之后的两天里时常流泪。您的泪水我没有见过几次，或者说干脆没见过吧，所以我感到讶异，但又很快乐。我记得在那时候您就留起了长发，而且一直到死也没有剪过它……”

“您这么说的话，就是全记得了。是的，关于过去的事情、我犯下的过错，无论做什么都无法弥补。您如果就在此地把我杀死，我也不会有怨言，并且愿意将您的剑恭恭敬敬地送到手上，这把剑我现在就可以送给您。”

“我相信你会送上来的，我也没有怀疑过你会乘船渡海回来看我。与在墓地前看到你相比，倒还是你的长发来得更让人惊讶些。王让你来这里找我的吗？”

“不是的，我撒谎了。”兰斯洛特这样说着，将视线落到在高文梦中燃烧的城墙之上，“我……我很担心您。就在几小时之前您亲手斩杀了自己的妹妹，她又是那样一个圣人，说是我们中最清白的也不为过……我不可能完全理解您的痛苦，哪怕告诉您我理解也是不应该的……而且您刚刚睡着的时候看起来似乎有魔鬼在纠缠……”

他的嘴唇苍白，紧紧抿着，一直没有把剑放下。骑士身无铠甲、手持利器的样子，使高文轻声地笑了起来。兰斯洛特终于转过脸看着他，他依然跪着，几分钟前被高文梳理过的头发乖巧地别在耳后。这位昔日的同僚看上去很困惑，并且将要生气了。

“您……您笑什么？”

“怎么，就因为我杀死了她，就因为我跟随狮子王、成了罪人，我就连大笑的权利都没有了吗？就在入睡之前，我对自己发誓，无论接下来我做出的事情多么离经叛道、不可理喻，也和过去亚瑟王的骑士没有关系。只有这样心里才能好受些。其实这和向她效忠时的誓言又有什么区别呢？但你突然出现，让我回忆起往日，我又犹疑起来了。你来这里是为了这个吗？挖空了的剑还能用吗，你说说看？”

“那就不能称为剑，也不能用了。我来这里仅仅为了看看您好不好。”

“我知道你会这么说的。空洞的剑毕竟也还是剑，它是可以用的，甚至可以用来效忠。你刚刚问我斩杀妹妹后的感想，你问我感想吗？”

“我怎么敢问您……我仅仅是担心您，现在我要离开了。”

在兰斯洛特屈起腿，靴底在地面上摩擦，发出细小微弱的噪音时，高文伸出手，握住了他的小臂。与对面的骑士不同，他自召唤以来就未曾卸掉铠甲，甚至还裹着它睡了一觉。太阳骑士的体温让盔甲内部发热，外层却很冷，手部的护甲隔着衣袖贴住皮肤，隐隐约约地映出了头发的深色。片刻的静默过后，高文叹了一口气，更用力地抓住那一截手臂，把对方拉了下来。

圣剑掉落在地上，回音尖锐而沉重，仿佛坠入深渊。湖上的骑士惊愕地看向他，另一只手撑住地面，力度之大使得骨头在肌肤之下显出了清晰的形状。兰斯洛特被逼着向前倾身，脚跟离地，高文披风顶部的绒毛钻进靴筒，抓挠着内壁。那缕头发滑了下来，两人之间的一小段空隙被填满了。

“既然王没有召见我们两人中的任何一个，你又这么担心我，那就多陪我一会儿嘛。你说我被魔鬼纠缠，我不否认，你自己不也是吗？在滴满圆桌骑士鲜血的战场上多停留一会儿，对你会有好处，因为我知道你永远无法下定决心的，尽管你以前就曾经杀死过他们……”

“请……不要再说了。虽然您说的并没有错……我也没有资格让您停下……”

“你好像从刚才起就一直在发抖。觉得很冷吗？”

“身在太阳下也会觉得冷吗？请您不要再问了。”

“担心而已，也算在逼问吗？罢了，你听着，”骑士这么说着，裹着盔甲的手猛地抓住了他的肩膀，狠狠向下一拉。他像幼童逗弄玩物似的，用冰冷的指尖按压着兰斯洛特锁骨的末端，把他拉近自己，直到对方几乎完全跪倒，伏在他身前，鼻尖与脸颊相贴合。兰斯洛特的膝盖碰到了他的腰侧，靴子的筒沿刮擦着腰部的铠甲。在手指之下可以感受到微乎其微的肌肉的耸动，骨骼发出响声，血液在流淌。

“……你听着，”在兰斯洛特的耳廓撞上来的那一刻，高文很温柔地开口这么说了，他呼出的温热的气流仿佛来自太阳，轻轻地撞击在耳膜上，“你问我杀掉妹妹的感想，其实你又何必问呢？之前的我有可能因此而死，但现在的我永远不可能因为负疚活不下来的。这会使你感到困扰吗？你也杀了我的妹妹，可你活下来了。”

他把兰斯洛特的头发重又拨回耳后，小心地不把任何一根发丝扯断，甚至恋恋不舍地让指尖在其中抚弄了几下，并且似乎是百玩不厌地，挠了挠耳后的那块皮肤。在骑士的容貌完整地露出来时，高文握住他的下巴，轻轻地把对方的脸转向自己，兰斯洛特闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。

 

 

 

在圣拔结束后，高文来到了正门外的酒馆。这是一间毫不起眼的屋子，歪斜地插在道路边沿。在砖瓦下积着灰尘，看起来老旧而枯槁。二楼的窗台边缘放着几盆鲜花，花瓣上残留着水分，排列得很整齐。在前两次圣拔过后，甚至在进行的过程中，他的嘴里就充满铁锈的味道，眼前出现鬼影，并且那鬼影似乎在他的头颅中歌唱，一直到今天，他才注意到这些花。一个老人站在架子前，把上面的杯子一个一个地拿下来擦，他擦得很仔细，指甲微微发白，几乎要把容器掰成碎片。零星分布着棕色斑点的皮肤已经松弛了，仅仅在凹陷下去的沟壑处紧绷着。

他来这里前，在盔甲外面披上了灰色的罩袍。骑士此刻走进酒馆的身影，好像一道影子进入了另一道影子。屋里弥漫着麦酒的苦味和一种很酸的味道，一个女人坐在较远的角落里，手里抱着琴。她姿容愁苦、脸色惨白，眼窝深深地陷下去，眼珠像宝石一样镶嵌在里面。在阳光穿透墙壁洒进来时，她看起来如同一个复生的鬼魂。他惊讶地发现两位同僚坐在窗边的一个位置，面前放着没有动过的酒。兰斯洛特同样裹在一件羊毛质地的斗篷里，特里斯坦的红发在金线一般的光芒下静谧地燃烧着。

“二位来到这里，是为了倾听为自己写作的歌谣吗？”

“卿说笑了。颂歌日夜传唱，总要流入王城的，刻意跑来听未免有些矫揉造作了。卿来之前，我对兰斯洛特卿这样说，既然已经获得了第二次生命，眼下又没有任务，并且已执行的命令也让我感到前所未有的安谧，不如我们在这里畅快地相谈一次吧。即使是过去，彼此也都是聚少离多。您觉得如何呢？”

兰斯洛特轻轻动了一下，斗篷从他耳边滑落了一点点，那片被高文触碰过的肌肤从阴影中显露出来，如同从污水中升起洁白的卵石。

“我永远愿意跟您谈的，即使您……我也依然愿意。”

“是吗？可我刚刚提到的要求您并不愿意。您有什么无法吐露的苦衷吗？”

“他的苦衷，我想必是知道一点的。”高文终于拉出椅子，把它向右拖动，在能够看清湖上骑士每一个细微表情的角度坐了下来，“您提出的要求是什么呢？”

“我这样对他说，既然不知何时才能再次相见，相见之时的彼此也与现在不同了，那么就在这里把所有的罪孽一一坦承，有什么不好呢？”特里斯坦回答道，即使是太阳骑士带来的光芒，也没能照进他空洞的双眼里，“我自己也会说的，而我的要求甚至不是坦承所有的罪孽。是这样的，我问兰斯洛特卿，问这位无论是亚瑟王的时代还是狮子王的时代里我最尊敬的人，请这位骑士之花说出一件时至今日亲手做过，最为荒谬、残忍、愚不可及的错事，过去和现在各说一件，或者只说一件也可以。”

那个老人突然离开了他的酒杯，他移动着，如同一截枯枝。他干瘦的躯体在抱琴的女人身前停下了，像拉满的弓一样悬在女人上方。

“我没有拒绝您，只是卿如果还有理智，那就连提出这个问题都不应该……够了，我们的对话到此为止吧。这样的您不是我所希望见到的，如果是原来的您，我会回答您的所有问题，即使是最污秽不堪的细节也可以告诉您……不过那时候的您不可能问出这种话的，也不可能想出这样的处罚来羞辱我们所有人，包括您自己……”

兰斯洛特倏地站起身，他的斗篷一下子滑落到地上，蜷成了灰蒙蒙的一堆。但是高文隔着桌子握住了他的手腕，把他的手扣在桌面上。

“请别急着走，”他说，看着光线穿过睫毛间细小的空隙，落进紫色的眼睛里，“既然我们早已失去了骑士的荣耀，那羞辱也谈不上了。即使这其中存在耻辱，你我也是罪有应得。卿的回答我很想听，我的回答也会在之后说出来的。不过你坚持不说也不要紧……”

“我……我没有可以说的，”兰斯洛特低下头，高文盯住他，感觉自己握在手里的是这位同僚的心脏，它流着血，温柔地跳动着，“我常常想起过去的事，有时候感到后悔，连续几个夜晚无法入眠，觉得自己在往地狱里添加柴火。可是我心里清楚，如果再给我一次机会，并且把所有的道路可能通向的结局一一标示，甚至把道路两边站立着的天使与魔鬼也一一指明，我可能……还是做不出正确的选择。之前是这样的，现在也是的。我不是要替自己辩解，（因为我的愚行都有直接或间接的证据，言语算得了什么呢！）我没有办法告诉您是有缘由的……特别是在您面前，我如果阐述我的罪过，并且从中挑出最让人不堪忍受的一项，那未免过于恬不知耻了，连想到都是不应该的……”

他的嘴唇在颤抖，眼角像被狠狠摩擦过一样泛红。在角落里传来了比刚才稍为激烈的说话声，潮水一般涌上来。

“好，既然您有无法跨越的障碍，（这我当然理解，因为彼此在生前身后，毕竟都还是重要的战友，我对您的尊敬与爱也是没有几个人能够比得上的）而我又是最先提出这个请求的人，那么就由我来说吧。大概是在卡美洛如同天鹅一样舒展羽翼，在荒凉的土地上落成之时，我完全失掉了我的眼睛。之前的景象尽管朦胧，却还是能够影影绰绰地在眼前成像的。不过这也没有什么不好，我剩余的感官学得很快，在有限的时间里越发灵敏，最终在我的感知里一切与之前相比并无不同。在以前的卡美洛里——也就是说，还不是理想的圣都，而是较现在的这个来得残缺、肮脏、不完美的那个卡美洛，有一位精通音律的盲女。她从长满青苔的石阶上跌落，割破了眼角，后来伤口感染，不知怎么最后失去了视力。不过那时与我相熟的故人里有一位铁匠铺的学徒，倾慕盲女已经很久，有一天突然跑来对我这样说，‘虽然荒谬，但她失明这件事似乎是刻意为之’。她的病因姑且不提，在后来的几年间，她的琴技臻于完美，我离开圆桌，到我自己的领地上去时，她已能够用木制的竖琴模仿云雀和夜莺的共鸣，您想一想，将夜间的歌声移植到白日之下，该有多么不易，又是来自怎样的匠人的奇妙构思啊！就在我的眼睛适应了同样的黑暗之后（光明有很多种，但黑暗总是相同的），我遵循着王的命令追击一批溃败的敌人，其实也无需赶尽杀绝，因为对方已是残兵败将了。据我推测，那支队伍仅剩二十人，为首的男人大约出身商贾，因为他竟转过身，低声下气地向我请求饶恕，或者说，‘请您至少放过我身边的这个孩子吧！他就站在您的面前，身形还不及马鞍一般高’。与他同行的友伴里没有人附和他，他们的剑掉在地上，双脚挪不出一步，大气也不敢出。我很慷慨地答应他，留下了这个孩子。在那以后，我仔细地听，却没有听到他的哭声，或是他逃跑的声音。那时已值深夜，又是荒郊野岭，而且下起了前所未有的大雨，我猜想鲜血也被冲刷得杳无踪迹，即使是最聪敏的野兽也无法追寻了。过了片刻，我忽然明白了，他就跪在我的身边，长久地跪着，用手触摸那些血迹，亲吻它们，寂静无声地流着泪。兰斯洛特卿，就在那时我想起了您。”

“想起了我？为什么……会想到我？”

“想起和你一起打猎的日子，归来时夜幕降临，马蹄敲打着小径，发出清脆的声响。我们停在路边，马的棕色眼睛温驯地看着我们，一轮圆月像喝得烂醉似的，歪歪斜斜地爬上来，先是照在重获新生的叶片上，将脉络也勾勒得很清晰，然后缓慢地流淌在我们的头顶。月亮喝醉的酒，与我们舌尖尝到的酒是否相同呢？我于是想到宴饮，想到你用你的剑赢下许多荣耀，你下跪的样子，盾牌立在一旁，我沉浸在回忆里，想到了你，于是我做了错事。”

“你……你杀死了那个孩子。”

“恰恰相反，我放他走了。说得准确一些，我任由他不停地流泪，然后离开了他。”

“可是，你说这是你做过的最为罪恶的事，你难道后悔没有转过身去把他杀死吗！你这魔鬼，不，你这可怜的人，你这么说，叫我怎么恨你呢……”

特里斯坦朝兰斯洛特的方向微微偏过头，几缕红发擦着他的耳朵滑落，在他空无一物的眼睛里，似乎有魔鬼在恸哭。从刚才起，高文就没有看向过别处，那轮喝得烂醉的圆月浮了上来，旧日盾牌上的清漆如今停留在骑士的颈项，将那一小片为自己的触摸而颤抖、染上瑰丽色彩的肌肤照得几近透明。他长久地凝视着它，甚至想起了遥远的过去里一些格外亲昵的时刻。在晨间，大约是独自一人时会感到有些寒冷的季节，那片肌肤沾上了细碎的野草，变得柔软而漉湿。兰斯洛特小声抱怨清晨的草地让他满身露水，于是高文抖开自己的披风，把他放在上面，漫不经心地把磨蹭着那堆绒毛的深色头发卷在手指上玩了一会儿，然后俯下身叼住他的脖子。他把骑士挡住眼睛的手温柔地移开，吻了吻它，在睫毛抖动的间隙里，一朵百合花缓缓地舒展，一只年幼的鹿从灌木中探出脑袋，很快跑开了。它小而娇嫩的蹄子发出雨一般的声音，泥点溅到洁白的花瓣上。兰斯洛特扭头去看那只鹿，被抓住了指尖，放进嘴里轻轻咬着。

“要专心哦，兰斯洛特卿，”骑士啃着他的手指含混不清地说道，“他们很快就回来啦。”

“……请您不要难过，您说您的情人没再回来吗？那么，他就是被选中了，留在了理想的都城里，他会受庇佑，远离天灾人祸，平稳地过下去的。您为什么哭？您应该笑，因为您爱的人从此永远安全了！并且您应该像我一样笑，因为您寻得了一个比自己高尚得多的恋人，竟能通过狮子王的甄选。他总能在圣都定居下来的，有朝一日你们或许还能重逢，这与我不同，”那老人说着，音调先是拔高，接着又变得低沉，“就在几个小时之前，我把我的女儿送离这里，她会被选中的，我知道的，因为我还从未见过比她更为纯洁无瑕的姑娘……自此就是永别了，我本来也活不长，失去她后更没多少日子好活了，但是想到她在充满光的地方度过余生，骑士问候她，把花送到她的手上，我总还不至于悲伤，也不至于不想活下去。我原来在这片荒野上过得多痛苦呀！……”

“您……您这么说固然对，而且有您的原因……”

女人抬起头，泪水不停地从脸上滑落，滴在她的裙子上，沾湿了她怀里的琴。她深陷下去的眼睛不仅不是黯淡无光的，反而发着亮，在深处闪烁着碎玻璃一样的光彩。与此同时，她的双颊仿佛刻意印染上去似的，呈现出一种奇异的红晕。她望着骑士们的方向，瞪得很用力，但又不像是出于怨恨或敬畏，而仅仅是原始的天真。特里斯坦轻轻叹息了一声。

“可是，我所感受到的事物，是与您不同的。不是说我不愿意相信一个人能够在理想的圣都中找寻到望不见尽头的幸福（请问有什么理由使我不愿意相信呢！），我只是……不觉得他走入幸福中去了。当城门合上，把世间所有污浊的东西挡在外面，也同时把爱挡掉了。请您不要问我产生这样想法的原由吧，因为我是无法向您解释的……”

她又开始流泪，眼周泛着红，借着微光灼灼燃烧。兰斯洛特的手放在不远处，握成了全无血色的拳头，青色的血管像是玉石之下死去的纹路一般浮现。如今高文视线中的这双手曾经停留在他的墓碑上方，指节屈起而后伸展，在它终于落上那块石碑之前的漫长时间里，从丧服之下的躯体传来了轻微的颤抖。太阳掉下去之前，一丝光线悄无声息地滑进狭小的室内，照出了游动的一点灰尘，兰斯洛特卸掉铠甲，穿上黑袍，将布料在腰间收紧，把长发撩起，握在手心里，露出的一小段肌肤被将死的太阳微微照亮，透出了柔和的色泽。多佛的臣民叙说卡姆兰的流血纷争时，他就已默默流泪，上挑的眼角仍然红肿，几缕稍短的发丝从他的指间滑落，擦着脸颊投下阴郁的暗影，卷曲的发尾落在被黑衣遮掩、隐约透出的锁骨之上。高文在一步外看着他，感到深色的发丝抵在心口，似曾相识的绮丽景象使他心烦意乱了。几年前彼此尚且心意相通，行径之荒唐也是从未有过的。在情事之后，他时常揽住对方的腰侧，把他拖过来，贴着他的耳朵说话，沿着柔软的皮肤向下亲吻后颈。在光洁而富有弧度的脊背上，浮起了柑橘和盐的味道。最初几次他把握不好力度，再加上两人身体契合，不免玩得过火，把骑士之花逼得眼眶泛红，蹭过来咬住他的肩膀。然而在这时，骑士的外壳剥落，留下守灵的人在眼前，换上了服丧的黑衣。布料相互摩擦，发出的窸窣响声抓挠着耳膜，询问他：久别重逢、生死相隔的这种感情，将要如何表达呢？

于是高文笑了一声，转身走开了。不久后兰斯洛特来到他的墓前，无法支撑地跪倒在地，紧贴着肌肤的黑袍随之匍匐，在腰窝和脚踝处深陷。他留意到骑士盛年的风姿在缓慢凋零，不至于步履蹒跚，也并未显出残烛般的老态，仅有精神上经年累月地受着拷问，躯体一天天地消瘦下去。他用手指一点点地拂掉墓碑上的细碎草叶，长发扫过刻在上面的名字，并且几次侧过头拭去泪水，很小心地不让它们打在石碑的表面，领口处干燥的布料被洇湿了，显出深色的痕迹。骑士小声哽咽着，像是为了不吵醒死者一般，将按在石碑上的手抬起，掩住了嘴唇。或许因为舟车劳顿，及至夜里，兰斯洛特约有一刻光景沉沉睡去，先是微微闭上眼睛，睫毛抖动，然后支持不住，将身体倚靠在昔日好友的墓上。一直到这时，高文才忽然接近他，像旧日游戏一般把长发攥在手里把玩，露出毫无防备的柔软喉咙，再把发丝拨到耳后，将那张即使在梦中依然流泪而痛苦的脸暴露在空气里。不知是否出于不惊动对方的心绪，他用平生最为轻柔而富有耐心的手法擦去了那张惨白脸孔上的泪痕，端详它很久。片刻以后，一股无名的怒火突然在他心底涌上来了，这是 _我的_ 仇敌，我爱过的人，我原谅的人，他既看不见我，听不到我，感受不了我，我又何必苦苦避开呢？

这样想着，他猛地扳过守灵人的下颌，兰斯洛特安静地闭着眼，睫毛依稀沾着泪水，任由他摆弄。鬼使神差地，高文俯下身，用另一只手圈住他的手腕，拉到与自己胸口平齐的位置，眼前的人昏沉倦怠、无动于衷的样子一瞬间在他沉寂已久的感情里投下了暴虐的火种。说来奇怪，分明是发生在很久以前，因时间之久显得像是从未发生过的事情，此刻却如同沉寂水底的圆石一般浮现了，他握住那段细了很多的手腕，紧紧掐住它，像要在上面留下往日缀在后颈之上的鲜红淤印似的，一根手指按在对方腕部突起的骨头上。但他这么发泄仅有半秒，却突然笑起来了，后来甚至笑出了声，他一边笑，一边放松了钳制，忽然也像兰斯洛特先前一样跪下来，姿态比他还要端正得多。他把那只手捧到手心里，在上面吻了一下。

“……她走之前，作了富有仪式感的道别，把楼上窗台边的花摆齐了，平生第一次毫无怨言地拿过水壶，为它们洒水。太阳穿过云雾照在她的脸上，如同圣女一般。你要怎么说服我，使我相信她是走向死亡，而不是走向乐园呢？你告诉我，并且不告诉我原由，”老人说，他的声音从渺远的地方传来，“你要让我相信我的女儿正走向绝境，而不是我寄希望的安居之地吗？”

仿佛被回忆中的场景牵引，高文弯下腰，拾起了从旧日好友肩上滑落的斗篷，抖开它，披在了对方的身上。在他的指尖碰到柔软织物的那一刻，兰斯洛特似乎受到了极大的震颤，甚至不由自主地向后微仰，相较于平时的他来说，已是完全惊惶失措了。他的眼睛自召唤以来第一次毫不避忌地看向高文，仿佛在问他，您就在此处、就在此刻做出这样的举动，究竟意欲何为呢？

论及其中原因，他并不是完全不知道的。这一天里他多半时间追念往事，以致于可悲可笑而又动人心弦的这一件，也如水中油彩一般泛上来了。大约是生前，两人曾有过一段旷日持久的交战，彼此都受了伤，又都不愿屈服，就这么僵持很久。双方休战养伤的几日里，他头部的淤痕如同野兽一般撕咬薄弱的神经，屡屡出现幻觉，眼里的颜色变得鲜亮，连白昼与黑夜都无法分清了。在一个傍晚或是清晨，总而言之，是裸露的肌肤会因寒冷而颤抖的时刻，一道灰影忽然出现在床前。

你来这里，看我如何死吗？他问。

我来这里……那声音哽咽了一下，我来这里，请您杀死我。往日我所犯罪行，皆不奢求您的原谅。

你要让我像你一样，背上一条人命吗？他接着问。

请……请您动手吧。您若不动手，命运就不知将降下怎样的责罚了。梅林说这把剑为的是杀死……请您杀死我吧。

你啊，高文终于叹了口气，把眼睛放到对方光裸的足踝之上，你在流血，你是这样过来的吗？

是的，为了证明我无意反抗、一心求死，除此之外不作他想。

可斗篷之下还有盔甲，真的那么虔诚吗？脱掉它，然后坐上来吧。如果怕被别人看见，留着你的斗篷也可以。

他在后来回忆起这时，觉得对方从未像此刻一样乖巧。兰斯洛特在他面前慢慢卸去了铠甲，裸露的双足与一点点失去遮蔽的躯体躲在布料里面。他坐上来时，咬着嘴唇，像是怕冷一般地把斗篷裹紧了，已经能够束起的发丝垂在高文的脸侧。但是高文握住他的手腕，温柔地把它们移开，让柔软的织物堪堪挂在手臂上，并且仿佛从未注意过眼前的人一样，将灼灼目光逼视着对方的双眼。他保持这样很久，直到兰斯洛特逃避他持续的窥看，手指躲开那处瘀伤，几乎没有力度地扶住那头沾着血的金发。他闭着眼睛，退缩了几次，终于靠上来，把挠着高文侧脸的细碎发丝别在耳后，咬了一下他的嘴角。在因身后照来的光线而显得细腻柔和的肩颈之上，浮起了一轮苍白的太阳。那天的最后，骑士克制不住地夹紧他，最后小幅度地摆动起腰来，终于小声地啜泣，说出了在他看来好像真心一般的话语，您不愿原谅我，又不愿杀死我，究竟要我怎么做呢？

他一边沉浸在往事里，一边将斗篷披盖在兰斯洛特身上，并且细心地把布料拨到一边，将此刻因震颤而惨白的脸孔露出了一小块在日光之下。在泛着柔光的肌肤上，透出了病态的红。

“那么，就只剩下我了。卿突然说起愚不可及的错事，真是让我无从谈起啊。几日前，我在卡美洛做梦，见到我死时的情景，拿着矛的骑士把血溅到我的铠甲上，我就知道我即将离开王，到别处去了。一生的荒谬，在那时到达了巅峰。不过，还是不提它为好……我不再是亚瑟王的骑士，一味惦念昨日的荣光也好，耻辱也好，都是非常可笑的。

“听好，无论是歌女的情人、老者的子女、孩童的母亲， _杀死他们的人是我。这是我下令的圣罚，是我允许的杀戮。_ _ **[1]**_这是我所要坦承的全部。到这里，话已经说完了，一切都讲尽了，彼此知根知底，所谓的原因也无需追究吧。无论来路为何，我始终都会祈愿两位武运昌隆的。”

他这么说着，眼睛始终没有从对面的骑士身上移开。从太阳照到的房间角落里，传来了断续的哀歌。他一直注视着兰斯洛特，然后举起杯子，将干裂的双唇浸入了酒液之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[1] 六章原台词。


	2. Chapter 2

二

“恕我失礼了。如果是兰斯洛特卿您的话，是不会有任何问题的。您是王最为信任的部下啊。”

“不过，您看起来很不好，您受伤了吗，需要帮助吗？”

为首的肃正骑士这样说着，上前一步，作出要扶他下马的姿势。一只冰凉的、铁灰色的手握住了他光裸的、被汗液微微浸湿的小臂，对方被盔甲严实地遮罩的头部看不见眼睛，只透出黑黢黢的森冷光彩。既然知道他的身份，便不可能做出无礼的行径，但此时扶住他的手抓得异乎寻常地紧，将没有生命的铁块附着在温热泛红的肉体之上，如同一副银亮的镣铐突兀地扣住了。由这位手下触碰的地方开始，骨头泛起了一阵酸涩的钝痛，血液像被烧开了，忽地冷却，又急速沸腾。

几小时前，太阳一掉下去，他即刻把马牵来，独自离开了这个也仅有他知道的地方。骑行约有一半多时，他突然浑身发冷，身体内部像是针扎一样绵软地刺痛着，双脚几乎是勉强地踩在镫里的。手抖得很厉害，连缰绳也握不住了，只好脱掉右手的铠甲，把手指放在扁平的黑色皮革上圈好。皮肤接触到空气，夜间的低温使得他发起抖来，俯身下去，把脸颊贴向裸露的手，却感觉两者皆烧得滚烫，像两团摩擦着的火。又走了约有四五公里之后，阒无一人的荒野边缘映出了死去村庄的影子，焦黑的土地托着枯草，横陈的尸体如同手指一般张合。就在那一刻，一个念头突然浮上来了：我要去看他们的眼睛，去看看他们的眼睛，如果不看，或者不敢看，我和逃兵还有什么差别，我怎么知道我做的是否正确呢？想到这里，他几乎是滚下马来，跪伏在地，甚至顾不上看一眼它有没有跑开。当他把眼睛移向其中一具幼小的死尸时，那女孩洁白眼皮下的黑眼珠忽然看过来了，她的睫毛慢慢扇动，小手向他伸了过来。在寂静无声、连断裂衰亡的草叶也不掉落的几秒钟里，她娇嫩的脸颊忽然如同面具一般剥落，不流出鲜血，只将其下遮掩的歌女的面容露了出来。这时，一阵前所未有的恐惧和惊骇席卷了全身，我是当真看到了她，还是身处梦中呢？看我的是女孩、少女、还是失去情人的女人呢？她用眼睛看我，出于怎样的意图呢？她究竟有没有看我，还是透过我，看到了昔日的美梦、死前的映像呢？他没有多看，又不敢多看，唯有用剑撑住高热的身体，大口地喘气，在干透的血液和散落的断肢中无法克制地干呕起来。

至于剩余的路途如何走完，他甚至已经没有清晰的印象了。意识一直沉积着，感官也无比模糊，身上持续地发冷，摸上去又是滚烫，大腿内侧摩擦着马鞍的边缘，经过连日骑行，即使有软甲阻隔，也像火烧一般痛起来了。如果能够把盔甲扯下扔掉，大概会看见连绵的红色痕迹吧。肃正骑士在他下马时撑住他的手，此刻成了唯一的支点，直至长街尽头时，骑士微微咳喘，将小半个身体靠在了下属的铠甲上。但是刚一接触沉闷的护具，凉意侵入皮肤时，他又厌恶起了这样的情形，“把你杀人的手拿开，我不需要你，你也别妄想把我带到什么地方去！你要揭露我，送我去受审，对不对？我知道你要这样做的！”他在脑袋里迷迷糊糊地想着，嘴唇干燥，一个音节也发不出来，过不多久，他又一次冷得发抖，愧疚也适时地涌上来了，“可是我又有什么资格谴责你，我是比你还不如、比谁都不如的罪人啊，竟然妄想指摘他人的罪行，不是太可笑了吗？……”

“就到这里吧。接下来的请交给我。”

兰斯洛特猛地抬头，喉咙渴得发痛，高文从廊柱下的阴影里踱步出来，双臂抱在胸前，脸上没有笑意。

“不要把我交给他，不要带我去见他，求求你，谁都可以的，去见王也好，见到她我也就解脱了；甚至阿格规文也好，即使我现在这样，对付他还是没问题的；或者你带我回荒野，就把我扔在那里吧！唯独他不可以！我请求你……我命令你！”

在脑海里很快掠过的这些纷繁思绪，他想必是没有说出口的。因为之前扶住他的骑士放松了紧得使他微微吸气的钳制，让他不知出于恐惧还是寒冷而颤抖着的身体靠向了一个温暖得多的怀抱，然后微鞠一躬，转身离开了。兰斯洛特想要追上他，并且不惜为此挣扎起来，在高文分神的一刹那甚至接近成功了，有一瞬间他是摆脱了那具太阳一般的躯体的。但是对方发现了，又捉着他的腰把他拖回来，调整了一下姿势，好让他在毛茸茸的衣领上靠得更舒服些。

“别跑。你现在很不好，我带你去……”

“不要！不……我是说，不用了。我可以自己回房间，您还有别的事务吧。”

“我带你去休息。”高文平静地说完，在兰斯洛特的角度看向他的侧脸，如同古希腊式的雕像被黑暗衬得更为洁净柔和了，“盔甲好碍事，可以脱掉吗？”

“不过，脱掉的话，你会觉得冷吧。”不等兰斯洛特回答，他用很低的声音这样说道。

 

屋里一片漆黑。高文抱着他，给他喂了水，把他放在一个柔软的东西上面。疲乏不堪的身体碰到它，很快就沉入深渊般的熟睡里了。醒来时尚未破晓，指尖如同浸在冰水中一样冷，全身的骨头仿佛都碎裂了，再用针拼接好，仅仅是屈起腿，将身体微微蜷缩的动作，就让他难以忍受地呻吟出声。他费劲地抬起头，发现高文不在身边。在他向可鄙的脆弱屈从，将要落回枕头上的前一秒，一股比之高烧和病痛更为森然可怖的寒意把他攫住了。大约在床边，离脚踝约有几寸的昏暗阴影里，站立着一个通体漆黑的人形，那人形静默着，眼睛看着他，并且他的姿态与陪伴他临终、在临终时用双眼凝视他的神像竟是很相似的！室内的黑暗落在那人身上，竟像雨水消逝在湖中，被吞噬得了无踪迹了。他是谁，为了把我扔进火里或者削下首级，为了我的性命，让我身败名裂，一直在这里看着我吗？为什么不过来，把我直接带走呢？你明知道我是反抗不了的！他伸手去摸剑，却什么也没有。或许看出了他抵抗的意图，那人走过来，手指掐住了他的脖子，把他拖下床，使骑士跪在地上，跪在他面前，直到泪水涌上眼眶，重压让他呛咳起来。在因缺氧而恍惚的间隙里，他忽然隐约地意识到，如今紧抓着他的喉咙，逼得他无法呼吸的手，曾经在多佛的墓地上温柔地摩挲同一处，甚至把散乱的发丝细致地拨开，就为了触碰那一处似的。

一思及此，往日的疑惑也完全消散了。那时他不敢睁眼，对方原谅也好，不原谅也好，都不能对自己的罪行产生任何动摇，并且这罪恶将一直延续直到他死。那段时间里，即使是沉静如水的夜晚，他也难以成眠，经常只能睡上一两个小时，梦见自己死在泥泞之中，远道而来的白马用马蹄踏破他的唇角。在狩猎结束后的酩酊大醉中，圆月永远掉下去了。那一日，他在昔日好友的墓前闭上眼睛，同样很快便醒转，感到有人拨开长发，擦掉他脸上的泪水，抚弄柔软的咽喉，抬起他的下颌凝视他的脸。他丝毫不敢动，以致于差点忘了如何呼吸，直到手腕被那人狠狠握住，似乎所有的恨意都被灌注在里面了。就在那一刻，兰斯洛特几乎要睁开眼睛，请求对方在这里、在无法消解的仇恨达到巅峰的一刻把自己杀死，把属于他的性命拿走，他几乎都要这样做了。在他像过去所有犯下无法回头的错误的时刻一般犹疑着时，对方好像轻轻笑了起来，然后亲吻了他的手背。

那人为什么这么做，他直到死前也无法理解。然而在此时，在被眼前的处刑人掐住脖子、无法呼吸也无力挣扎的时候，那只在亲吻间隙窥看他们的鹿回来了。它温柔驯顺的眼睛里，映出了两人交缠的身影。由那一刻的欲望而起，催生了更多的欲望。已经沉入水底的那个清晨，鹿跑掉之后，那个人咬着他的指尖，把它舔得虚软无力，如同濒死猎物般倚靠在温热的牙齿之上，然后潦草地一路吻上去，在滚烫的耳垂边停住了。在稍显陌生的情欲的漩涡中，他迷迷糊糊地听到对方在耳边这样问：我很喜欢卿现在的样子，可以允许我抱您吗？

从那个沾着露水的吻开始，只过了这么久吗？我的错误、罪恶、死和生，这些全部加在一起，竟然还不如一只鹿的一半寿命来得长，它的鹿角还没有脱落，我却已经在第二次生命里又一次践踏他人给予的信任，犯下相似的罪行了！透过被泪水打湿的睫毛，他畏怯地看向像神一样的处刑人。那人用左手钳住他的喉咙，右手将剑从剑鞘里拔了出来。他由剑身上看到自己双眼通红，唇角惨白，脸颊由于高热而呈现着玫瑰般的色泽，形如不知羞耻地在白日里游荡的鬼魂，可是这荒谬慑人的死前景象，竟使他微微地笑起来了。

骑士一边笑，一边艰难地仰起头，最后凝视着来取他应得性命的黑色身影。那身影露出牙齿，嘲讽地笑他。兰斯洛特看着他，几乎是很留恋地，将眼睛由手指开始，一点点地扫过来人的躯体。忽然间，他的视线与一双灰蓝色的眼睛相碰了。这不是 _他的_ 眼睛，而是我永远不愿意碰，不愿意接触，更不愿意死在他手下的眼睛！我不愿意死在 _你的_ 手下！我要赎罪的不是你，不是你！你离我远一点，不要来碰我！之前被病痛和蛮力折磨得几近虚脱的骑士再一次挣扎起来时，剑的尖端划破了心口，把血滴在了上面，其光泽让他一片晕眩。

 

有人按着他，抚摸他的脸侧和额头，擦掉他的泪水。没有点灯，那人的金色睫毛在纯粹的暗处闪着光。屋里依旧很黑，但拿剑的处刑人和他拿着的剑全都消失不见了，高文由上方俯视着他。兰斯洛特的铠甲被脱掉了，对方披风上温暖的布片摩擦着光裸的脚踝，那熟悉的温度却让他瑟缩起来，把将要触碰到对方的脚趾蜷进了毯子下面。如果方才来审判他、为他执行死刑的人影出现在梦中，那此刻的情境竟是与它很相似的，只不过旧日同僚的美好面影换作确凿可感的实体，再一次地袭来了：高文俯身打量他，曾经在他指间静谧流淌的金发柔顺地贴伏在耳侧，用来亲吻他的身体、印下情话般绵密痕迹的嘴唇紧紧抿着，并且这位美如雕像的神祗将盔甲穿戴得很整齐，大半身体藏在了阴影之下，晴空一般的蓝眼蒙上暗室的阴翳，竟与梦中的灰蓝色眼珠相差无几了。他擦去我的泪水，是为了使我死时依然保持无耻的容貌，好让剑毫无迟疑地划破血肉，行进得如绢丝般流畅吗？

对方似乎察觉到自己挣扎起来试图逃离的可笑姿态，将一只手按在了兰斯洛特的胸口。在这只手之下，心脏被疑惧所驱使，惶惶跳动着。长久骑行之后浮泛在光洁大腿内侧的斑斑红痕作为隐秘背叛的佐证，掩盖在毛毯下方。

“你一直在哭，然后说了些什么，我没有听清楚……兰斯洛特卿还是很怕黑吗？我把灯点上好吗？”

“请您不要点灯！”

昔日好友的问话仿佛长鞭一般抽打在耳侧，兰斯洛特惊惶无措地抬起头，狭小暗室被灯火照亮、神像复现端丽外形的恐惧迫使他茫然地支起软弱无力的躯体，倾身向前，把对方移向油灯的腕部抓握在手里，如同溺者抓住半截浮木。他一边勉强地推着它，一边将眼睛看向因这个举动而顿住了的骑士，不作声地苦苦哀求着。几乎被体内的高热烧成空壳的身体与对方偏高的体温相触，竟然意外地舒服起来了。高文的一只手不挣动地被他擒住，另一只手像是怕弄伤他似的，轻轻扶上了他的腰际。在仅能听见压抑的呼吸声的几秒内，之前燃起的一点烛火摇曳了一下，沉入水中一般悄悄熄灭了。骑士将手从含混暧昧的光亮边挪开时，隐匿在两人之间的幽微平衡猝然被打破，气息倏忽变得紊乱，眼前犹如隔着暗淡面纱般阴郁地静止着的物像在烛火隐去的间隙急促倒转，当他从恍惚不宁的眩晕中微微清醒过来时，发现自己跨坐在冰凉的盔甲之上，脚趾与披风的末端相碰，右手撑住地面，因无力而颤栗着。黑暗中，他逃避宝石般灼灼逼视着自己的蓝眼，昏乱地别过脸去后，突然惊觉光裸的腿部由于寒冷，又没有足够的力量支撑他站起，正无意识地磨蹭着对方的铠甲。两人此时交缠的姿势，结合往日种种，竟如同求欢一般。思及此处，便更不可能面对那双眼睛了。

过了约有几秒之后，长久地陷在死寂之中的夜里忽然降下了雨。雨打在遥远而不知所踪的湖面上。横卧着死于焦土之上的女孩的美妙姿容浮现在心头，她色泽乌黑的湿发紧贴着苍白的脸颊，红唇微张着，漆黑的睫毛哀哀低垂。她如同精妙人偶般被雨水冲散的一刹那间，高文举起手，先是用两根手指摸索着他锁骨的凹陷处，让覆盖着轻薄的茧的指尖微微嵌入其中，接着那只手倏地爬升，拇指抚摸了他的嘴唇。随着一声被骤雨掩盖、几不可闻的叹息，身下的骑士捏住了他的下颌，把他拉近了。

在此之前，加雷斯死后，对方状似亲昵地贴着他的耳朵诉说的那些残酷话语，他是无论如何也无法忘却的。那一刻起，他便无时无刻不在心中陷入由极度的愧疚而催生的疑问之中，这疑惑每每反过来凌虐着他自己的精神：讲述那些话的时候，对方的表情究竟是什么样的？那张受神祝福的脸庞是否也会发着狠，露出衔悲蓄恨的样貌来呢？除却为品行端正的骑士披挂上复仇的怒火，还有什么更值得为自己的所有罪过加上一等的吗？

恍惚间，两人的距离变得极近，对方的睫毛眨动，扫过脸颊的细微触感也无比清晰了。兰斯洛特朝后退了一点点，但高文用另一只手按在他的腰部，并且像是好奇着脊椎的形状似的，在背部的曲线上来回抚摸着。强抑着的、呼吸时进出的空气交织在一起，轻轻拂过彼此靠近的鼻尖。对方蓝色的眼睛，在黑暗中依然流动着粼粼的光影。那眼睛不放过他，一直看着他，即使在梦中也如同长燃不息的湖水，是一刻不曾饶恕他的……

握住下颌的手滑至被薄薄衣料掩盖的肩颈，把他向下按去。在身体被持续上涌的寒意与心灵的阴晦苦痛轮番占据时，高文亲吻了他的嘴唇。身下骑士的动作所带来的震惊尚未消退，他又感到对方极温柔又缓慢地舔了舔自己的牙齿，继而是齿龈，唇齿交缠间，由舌尖开始，口腔沾附了太阳的气息。一吻过后，高文把微微喘气的他向后推去约有一个指节的距离，由唇部起，一点点地端详着他的脸。从留有缝隙的窗户中，飘进了冷而细密的雨丝。

“兰斯洛特卿。昨日的我和今日的我，你能分得清楚吗？”

对方这么问着，托起了他的右手。因高热而呈现着粉红色的指尖与骨节与覆着薄茧的手相触，堪堪支撑着摇摇欲坠的身体，如同锚牵系着震颤不已的驳船。在兰斯洛特陷入头晕目眩的恐慌之中，试图抽回那只手时，高文温柔地捏住了它，在上面落下一个吻。

一瞬间，周围的事象忽然全数倒流逆转，在烧得滚烫的意识之中，此刻软弱地俯视下方骑士的身影，恍然现出了多佛墓前的形貌。骑士吻着那只手，抬眼看着他，被那双蓝眼所触及的躯体如同颓然屈服于绵绵浊酒，只有发着抖任由摆布了。唇离开手背，在上面仍然留有湿润触感的片刻间，高文把他的指尖向上挑起，因距离之近而摸上去格外明显的薄茧轻轻碾磨着指肚，沉沉黑夜中，两人的十指亲密地交握着，几乎扣合在一起。

仿佛与逐渐变得激越的雨点相应和似的，身体越发寒冷，其下的血液却殷殷期盼一般动荡起来了。身下的骑士这样牵着他，让两只手彼此依靠，悬停在半空，甚至还用食指调皮地挠着掌心的一小块皮肤。隐隐透着亮光的小窗将雨阻挡在外面，暗室蜷伏着显出了静止而沉寂的缱绻颜色。高文诱哄着那只手，骗它穿过凝滞的空气，落在了跨骑着、裸露着的大腿上。此刻，他的手覆盖着兰斯洛特的手背，从后面环住它，带动他的指尖一点点地描摹着自己身体上隐秘斑驳的红痕。经年累月忍受禁欲苦刑的躯体，在旧日情人的动作下被唤起了全部的官能。深重罪状的大致形貌透过自己的手指，比以往任何时刻都更为清晰地展现开来，压抑的雨声中，缠绵旖旎的情欲与暗暗奔涌的罪孽不知羞耻地亲昵相依着。

意识到这一点后，心中惊惧惶惶如擂鼓翻卷而上，发软的手指挣动着，竟从对方松松的束缚中逃开了。高文压低声音说了什么，他脸上此刻又是怎样的表情，都如同潮水一般退却收敛，兰斯洛特慌乱地支起身体，心中所想除却逃离眼前将手按在罪证之上的处刑人，已经什么都不剩了。膝盖接触到冷而凝滞的黑暗，手指撑在地面，他这样爬行几步后，脚踝忽然被抓住了。

握剑的手圈住踝骨，把它紧紧压制住。他不敢回头，更不敢去想对方以怎样的心情将指腹的薄茧按在凸出的骨头上，一下一下地抚摩着。过热的躯壳着迷般地迎上去，罔顾他动荡不安到无以复加的迷乱心绪，将光裸的足踝更深地送进了手掌之中。高文微微停顿了一下，握着他的腰将他推在墙边。

脸颊撞上冰冷的墙壁，让他一瞬间清醒过来，颤抖的小腿在疑乱中无意识地踢动了几下，又被牢牢抑止。不知怎么，他忽然感觉自己无谓的挣扎加剧了身后人的怒火，那人将脸贴近他的后颈，温热的吐息下，在那一小块凛然颤栗的皮肤上，集中了全部的精神。

对方更加逼近他，从身后用鼻尖轻轻摩擦着他的肩颈，撩开被汗水沾湿的头发，将嘴唇贴在他的耳边。或许是高文穿戴铠甲的缘故，以往身在他的怀抱之中时，从未如今天一般寒冷。

“兰斯洛特卿……您弄伤自己的事，为什么要瞒着我呢？”

“您……您不要问我了……”

这句话，他几乎是断续着说出来的。高文将手向下滑去，如同惩戒情人一般抚摸着那片红痕。突然间，逗弄着大腿内侧的手偏移到不远处一小块光洁的肌肤之上，狠狠地掐了一下。在兰斯洛特惊叫出声之前，高文将手指塞进了他的口中。突如其来的异物抵着牙齿，逼得他只能将指节含住，低低哀泣了。仅剩的衣物被扯裂扔到一旁，露出的脊背被身后的骑士强硬地按着，由肩膀一直吻下去。如此调动情欲的手段，对方过去不是没有做过，唇齿间动作的激烈却是从未有过的。黑暗中，犬齿抵住皮肤的触感竟比匕首挑破丝绢来得更为清晰，明明觉得很冷，被对方吻咬过的地方却像放在烛火上炙烤一般发热，从第一个吻开始，身体便如同被打开了通往荒唐过去的秘道一般，由内部升起难以启齿又难以满足的酥麻感，几乎要滑落下去，双膝靠拢地跪坐在地上。

“以前，你的身体兴奋着开始迎合，也是在这种时候吧。次次到了最后，都是边哭边缠住我，不知你还有没有印象呢？兰斯洛特卿在这方面真是一点未变啊。”

对方一边低声说着，一边将手横在他绵软的腰侧，双膝挤入并拢着的、因情欲而颤抖的大腿之间，将它们分开了。与几乎完全光裸的自己相比，身后骑士的着装如同执行圣拔时一般完好，腿部的软甲顶着大腿内侧，冷而粗糙的触感却使得情动更为明显，无法忽视了。在将一根手指探入高热的甬道时，高文放过了他的唇舌，转而握住他的手腕，把它紧紧扣在墙上。随着指尖在其中冒进，渐渐变得湿润，寂寥无声的暗室里，响起了压抑不住的小声喘息。骑士俯身在紧涩的入口处做着扩张时，上身用以系住披风的链条向下垂落，扫过光洁的脊背，冰凉的末端抵住了被唇齿催情一般挑弄过后微微发热的吻痕。由那些匍匐在看不见的背部，紧密相连、隐隐作痛又销魂蚀骨的印记而起，恍然间产生了这样的谵妄幻觉，仿佛正蜷缩在凄冷囚室内，身体被惩处不贞骑士的锁链紧紧捆扎着，并且那锁链在周身徘徊游走，叩击着酸软无力的手脚，把毒液注入体内，强逼着他在迷乱之中将卑鄙可耻的背叛罪行全数说出似的……

身后的骑士似乎察觉了他错乱迷惘的神志，猛地扳过了他的脸。泪光中，对方曾令不少女人动心哭泣的面容模糊地显现出来，下颌被掐着，接受了一个没有间隙的亲吻。双唇分离后，骑士的动作愈发激烈了，软热的穴口仅是被手指玩弄，就已经失去了所有力气。握剑的手在其中进出所勾起的煽情水声在暗室中显得格外清晰，随着手指戳弄软肉，黏附于指尖之上的湿滑液体发出的声响交杂着零乱的呼吸，竟将屋外的雨声也盖过了。

“仅仅用手指玩一下，就不行了吗？你真是跟以前完全一样呢……”

说着，他把兰斯洛特耳边的碎发撩开，舔了舔滚烫的耳垂。舌头碰上耳廓的一刹那，内壁放荡地绞紧了骑士的手指。意识在岩浆中浮潜着时，高文在耳边轻柔地开口了。

“身体没有变，您……所做的事情，想必也没有变化吧。”

骑士残忍地说完，毫无预兆地抽出了手指。披着铠甲的身体覆上来，上身被按在墙上紧紧压制住，乳头在冷而粗糙的墙面上磨蹭着，湿软的甬道被对方插入了一点点，却忽然停下了。这具身体里每一个隐秘而细微的地方仅是被对方漫不经心地撩拨挑弄，过往情事所留下的记忆就会骤然浮现，苦苦掩藏的秘密被揭露的恐惧与深处得不到纾解的欲望，将他逼得几乎发疯。曾经的湖上骑士神志昏沉地摇着头，几乎要开口哀求对方放过自己，可是后穴违背他的意志，小口吮吸着，把身后的人含得更深了。

对方的动作顿了顿，忽然将整根埋入他的体内。在兰斯洛特因突如其来的快感几乎痉挛着哭叫出声时，高文亲昵地凑近他，舔掉了滑落的泪珠。滚烫的内壁包裹着突入的异物，不知羞耻地缠紧了。双腿即使不被阻隔，也虚软得合不拢，对方将一只手按住他的手腕，另一只手扶住腰侧，由两人连接咬合着的地方起，自己被骑士如同对待情人般温柔地圈在怀里。小窗之外，雨越发急促，狂风卷动着树影，形如厉鬼般撕扯晃动，撞击窗棂，发出鞭刑一般的刺耳声响。交合的水声，即使掩在急雨之下，也依然能够听得很清楚。

与过去一样，情事中，悖德的快感愈是强烈，心头涌起的、对于自身的憎恶也愈是明显。两人交恶后，对方将他围困城中有半年之久，其间除却使得刺骨恨意具现化的挑衅与斥骂，他与对方再未说过一句话了。现在回想起，似乎是被毒蛇才有的骄傲心性侵蚀也未可知。大约是再次击中对方的旧伤之后，梅林的预言才如同扎在长桌边缘的匕首般颤颤浮上心头。

“兰斯洛特将要用这把剑去杀死他最亲爱的人，那就是高文。”[1]

当天夜里，他去找高文，求他杀死自己。如果这么做的话，是否能够偿清哪怕一半的罪孽呢？恐怕迫使对方只为王握住剑柄的手沾染血污，只会令自己更为不可饶恕、引人耻笑吧。明知道无颜面对那人，在死前与他再见一面的渴望却愈发强烈，说来奇怪的是，骑坐在对方身上，被他抱着的时候，得到的对待却比往日都要温柔。内壁被完全撑开，深深地顶到里面，潮水般上涌的快感逼得他狼狈哭泣，蛮不讲理地把问题抛给了对方。

您不愿原谅我，又不愿杀死我，究竟要我怎么做呢？那位骑士没有立即回答，渐趋激越的性事结束后，他几乎要沉沉睡去了，那人忽地将手指插入他的发间，抚摸他的长发，梦呓一般地说了些不知能否算作答复的话。

“我就要死了，兰斯洛特卿……即使不在今明，死亡也离我很近了。活着的人与死去的人之间，有何原谅可言呢？”

有人伸出裹着盔甲的手，在暗室虚掩的门上敲了三下。骤雨中，吮吻抽插的稠密水声如同熏香一般弥散开来，其中混入了三声短而急促的钝响。几步之外，由情与欲念控制的身体完全地屈服于交媾带来的快感之中。门外的人收回手，不作声地等待时，依靠身后骑士才勉强支撑着的躯体蓦然紧绷，一边死死地咬住对方，一边发着抖向前挣动，甚至让体内嵌入的异物退出了一点点。肠壁因得不到满足而痛苦地皱缩着的动作，仿佛激起了骑士罕有的暴虐心理，后穴再一次被狠狠顶到最深处，软肉被抵住，在狰狞的冷雨与旁者的耳目之下缓缓戳刺着。随着又一次深入，兰斯洛特颤抖着发出了无声的尖叫，扭过头咬住了自己的手指。高文吻了一下他侧过的脸颊，忽然开口了。

“门没有上锁，您进来也不要紧。不过兰斯洛特卿睡熟了，如果不是迫在眉睫的急事，请允许我代为转告吧。”

说着，他向后退去一点，过了几秒，又掐着身下骑士的腰极为缓慢地顶入，绵软的内壁无力反抗，随着寸寸推进恬不知耻地缠绕上去。思及门外默然肃立的无名来客，心中更是怔然觳觫、惊怖异常，情欲如同毒药一般发作，连脚趾也仿若舞女的足尖，微微勾起了。雨夜里，为光怪陆离的爱欲所吸引，为相互厌憎着对方的情人之间的悖德交欢所招致的，除却深渊中的魔鬼，还会有谁呢？

“王让我向您带来问候。您既然在休息，我无意打扰。日出之后，她若有空闲，会亲自来看您的。”

那人音调平稳地作着叙述时，高文舔弄着他的耳垂和颈侧，把他的腰向下按，让饥渴的穴肉痉挛着，主动去吞咽火烫的异物。回廊里阒无人声，来者是否依然肃穆等待，是否推门将入，是否转身离去，完全无从分辨。为了抑止愈发淫乱的喘息，只好将手指含在口中，随着情事的激烈，指节撞击齿龈，咬出鲜红的印记，却忽然被对方捏住，从战栗的唇齿之间退出，在看不见的地方，指尖被舔得更湿了。窗边狂风呼号，蜡白树影犹未散去，身心皆被逼至崩溃的边缘，让他哽咽着扭过头，却又不敢看他，又不敢叫出声来，唯有将眼睛乞求地停留在对方的金色睫毛上。恍惚间，在对方白日般的美的映照下，屋外阴冷骇人之景也沉沉落去了。

高文笑了笑，更亲密地贴上来，带着齿痕的手被温柔地握住，牵引着摸向连接两人的交合之处。那里已经一片湿滑，被两人的指尖同时触碰到时，微微颤动的样子极其可怜。兰斯洛特惊恐地挣动着，却因相连的姿势而向下陷得更深了。被对方抱在怀里，在体内射出来的时候，骑士已经几乎昏晕过去，白昼到来时，就以这样的放荡姿态去面对王吗？以此刻沉入泥潭中的意识，恐怕作不了什么思考吧。也幸亏如此，对于始终盘桓于己身之上的罪恶与被玷污的荣誉，一时也无法清晰地认识。昏睡之前的几秒，甚至产生了已将罪孽全数偿清的错觉，不知是有意还是无意地，将脑袋轻轻地靠在了对方的肩上。

 

[1] 虽然大家肯定都知道还是注一下，《亚瑟王之死》。


End file.
